


Hide and Seek

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode one sentence fiction. Supergirl scowled as she walked into a kitchen and viewed Reverend Amos Howell eating sweets.





	Hide and Seek

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl scowled as she walked into a kitchen and viewed Reverend Amos Howell eating sweets after he forgot their hide-and-seek game.

THE END


End file.
